The Great Story of Fairy Tail!
by Queen of the Forum kagome1237
Summary: What if Lucy didn't join Fairy Tail first and she was trained by the elemental dragon, Yusa? Well, find out in this story! Please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**The Great Story of Fairy Tail!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, or just any mistakes.**

Chapter 1: Joining Phantom!

_Year x777_

10 year-old Lucy Heartfillia was wandering around the woods looking for her dragon-parent, Yusa.

1 year ago Lucy had gotten herself lost in the woods while at the park with her father. She wandered too far into the woods and met Yusa, the elemental dragon. Yusa had agreed to train her but today she just, _disappeared._

"Yusa! Yusa, where are you?!" young Lucy yelled out. She was on the verge of tears now, why had Yusa left her?

Lucy walked and walked until she reached a town. "Excuse me, sir, where am I?" young Lucy asked. "Why you're in Oak Town," the man answered. "Why are you lost?" he asked.

Lucy shook her head no. She quickly said thank you and ran off before he could say anything more.

While Lucy was running and didn't see where she was going so she ran into somebody and they both fell to the ground.

"Hey watch it!" a young boy around her age yelled.

"Sorry!" Lucy apologized. She looked up to see a young boy with black hair picking himself up and dusting off some invisible dust.

He glared down at her and she shivered in fear. She picked herself up. "Again, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Lucy apologized again.

Then she realized that she was being rood! She hadn't even introduced herself yet. "I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy introduced herself. Gajeel looked at her and sighed. "Gajeel Redfox, and don't forget it!" the boy who said his name was Gajeel introduced.

Lucy's faced brightened that he actually spoke to her.

"Why were you in such a hurry anyways?" Gajeel asked. "Oh, I wanted to find a guild to join and I ended up in Oak Town," Lucy explained.

"Oh, so you want to join a guild huh?" Gajeel questioned. Lucy just nodded, "Do you know any good guilds, I've heard of a lot of them, such as; Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail_" Lucy was interrupted when Gajeel snarled at the name of Fairy Tail, but she continued anyways. "Umm… Let's see, there are also Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Saber Tooth, and Phantom Lord." Lucy finished. "My guild is Phantom Lord, you wanna join?" Gajeel asked looking away. Lucy's face brightened, "Really?!" Lucy squealed. "Sure whatever," Gajeel said, "But you should hurry before I leave you behind." Gajeel said while walking away. Lucy ran after him and they walked in silence all the way to Phantom Lord.

"Before we enter, I need to know, do you have any magic?" Gajeel asked. Lucy nodded. "I'm use elemental dragon slaying magic and celestial spirit magic!" Lucy cheered. Gajeel stared in shock. "I have iron dragon slaying magic," Gajeel stated clearly. Lucy, however, did not look as shocked as Gajeel, why you ask? Because, according to Lucy, of course there is not only one dragon in Earthland or only one person with dragon slaying magic.

Gajeel then opened the door and walked in. Lucy followed in after him.

"Gajeel, who's that?" a girl with blue hair asked. "Her names Lucy," Gajeel answered. "She ran into me on the streets and said she wanted to join our guild." Gajeel explained. "Is that true?" Jose asked, coming out from the shadows. Lucy just nodded. "Are you strong?" Jose asked.

"I believe that I am very strong." Lucy answered. "Then let's test you. Juvia will be a good opponent." Jose smirked. Gajeel's eyes narrowed. "Okay." Juvia said as she was standing up.

Jose led the two girls outside, followed by Gajeel and other members of Phantom Lord.

"Match, START!" Jose yelled as he left the battle space.

"Water Slicer!" the blue haired girl yelled.

Lucy just smirked. "A water mage, huh?" she murmured.

Gajeel stared shocked as Lucy didn't even try to dodge the attack. Gajeel wanted to yell out to her to dodge but resisted the urge to.

It finally hit Lucy and there was a big explosion. The dust cleared away and Lucy was standing there with nothing but a scratch here and there.

Juvia stared, shocked that her attack only did that much damage. "My turn," Lucy smirked. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" she yelled.

Since it was raining Lucy could summon Aquarius. "Ugh, what do you want now child?" Aquarius said, obviously ticked off. Lucy was pissed off at Aquarius' attitude. "Quit arguing and attack!" Lucy yelled at Aquarius.

"Whatever," Aquarius muttered. "Bubble Shot!" Aquarius yelled. The attack hit Juvia straight on and Juvia yelled out in pain.

"T-That's impossible! Juvia is water she should not be able to feel pain!" Juvia yelled.

"Aquarius you go back now." Lucy ordered.

"Annoying girl," Aquarius said before disappearing.

"Ice Dragon's Claw!" Lucy charged at Juvia. Juvia went to the side and yelled out, "Water Lock!" Juvia caught Lucy in her Water Lock and smirked.

Juvia kept smirking until she noticed Lucy was still awake.

Juvia's eyes narrowed as Lucy smirked.

Lucy closed her eyes and started saying something.

"Water Dragon's Exploding Bubble!" Lucy yelled. Suddenly the Water Lock exploded.

Juvia stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of her.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" she yelled. Juvia eventually snapped out of it and jumped out of the way. She landed behind Lucy and kicked her in the side. "Gah!" the blonde yelled out in pain. She was sent flying from the powerful kick but stopped herself with the heel of her shoe and kicked herself to Juvia, punching her in the face. Lucy jumped back when she realized Juvia tried to attack her up-close.

"Roar of the Lightning Dragon!" she yelled as a beam of light went toward Juvia. Juvia screamed out in pain as the lightning hit her and she was electrocuted.

Juvia fell to the ground as Jose announced Lucy the winner. Lucy walked over to the sobbing Juvia and held out her hand to her. Juvia noticed her presence and looked up. She took Lucy's hand and smiled. "Thank you, Lucy-San," Juvia said. Lucy just smiled at her. They entered the guild and Sue went to go get the stamp. "Good job out there," Gajeel said as he sat in a chair next to Lucy. "You have real potential to be in this guild." Gajeel smiled.

Lucy nodded as thanks. Sue came back with the stamp and greeted Gajeel. "So where do you want your stamp and what color?" Sue asked cheerfully.

"Hmm, on my hand and in purple please." Lucy said. Sue stamped her hand and left. Lucy beamed at the new stamp on her hand.

Gajeel chuckled at her. He walked over to her and asked her if she wanted to go on a mission. She agreed easily and they went off to find a mission.

_Year x784_

Lucy was currently walking in Shirotsume Town on a mission. The mission was to defeat some all girls dark guild and the reward money was pretty high. 70,000J is what the mission paper said.

She finally reached the forest where they were last seen.

Lucy walked a long way and reached the dark guilds main building. She entered and was prepared to face anything. It was empty and it had 2 stairways leading the same ways. So Lucy took the left stairway.

She walked into a hall and there were many knight statues with weapons.

Lucy walked a little further into the hall and halted. She felt a presence, and not just any presence, a powerful one.

"Come out!" Lucy yelled.

Once she yelled that a girl with black hair, going to her waist, she had purple eyes and she was also wearing a priestess' outfit. (The one with the red skirt and the white top.)

"Hmm… is this the famous Lucy Heartfillia of Phantom Lord?" the girl asked. "I am Anna, S-Class Mage of Dark Roses." Anna smirked. "I'll have fun defeating you; I hear you're an S-Class Mage too!"

Lucy's eyes narrowed. She could sense powerful magic from her.

Anna took out a sword that looked like a pirate's sword and attacked. Lucy dodged the attack and summoned Virgo.

"Punishment, princess?" she asked. "No, just attack!" Lucy yelled at Virgo.

Virgo went underground and came up behind Anna. Anna realized too late and got kicked in the face then Virgo punched her in the stomach, not letting Anna attack at all. Anna, who was getting annoyed with all this, finally brought out her magic.

"Heavenly Body Magic: Heavenly Arrows!" Anna yelled. For the first time ever, Lucy saw Virgo show pain. Virgo screamed due to the first time actually feeling pain.

Lucy was now furious. "Force Gate Closure!" she yelled.

Anna turned to Lucy, obviously angry. Lucy's face darkened causing Anna to back up. "You hurt them…" Lucy said calmly yet dangerously, with her hair covering

"So what their just tools!" Anna laughed. Lucy's head shot up. "You hurt all of them, the villagers, innocent people, my spirits, and my friends!" she yelled. "Like I said spirits are just tools!" Anna yelled. "How are you even an S-Class mage? You're so weak!" Anna stated.

Lucy smirked. "I'd hate to do this to you but…" Lucy said as she brought out a sword, "You leave me no choice," Lucy smirked. She ran to Anna and began to attack, Anna attempted to dodge them but she was too slow and she kept getting cuts everywhere.

Anna had heard that Phantom Lord wasn't a guild to show mercy, like Fairy Tail.

Anna was scared now, she didn't want to die she'd rather be sentenced to life in prison. Lucy finally had Anna pinned down with her sword ready to slice her head.

Anna gulped and closed her eyes, waiting for the moment she was killed. But the time never came. When Anna had opened her eyes she saw that Lucy had dropped her sword and was getting off of Anna.

Anna stared at Lucy shocked. Then Lucy turned to her and smiled. Anna couldn't help but smile back. Lucy held out her hand to Anna, who graciously took it.

"T-Thank you!" she yelled and hugged Lucy.

Lucy had come here thinking that she was prepared for anything, but she had not expected this!

Lucy snapped out of her shocked state and hugged Anna back.

'T-This is the first time anybody has been this nice to me,' Anna thought while smiling peacefully.

They stayed like that for a couple more moments until they broke the hug.

Lucy opened her eyes to see Anna crying, yet she was smiling.

Lucy smiled and got up. "Come on; if you want to stay with me then tell me where I can find the rest of your guild." Lucy smiled.

Anna nodded and got up.

"Wait; first let's treat your wounds, okay?" Lucy suggested.

Anna nodded. After Lucy finished patching up Anna she started walking away, with Anna.

They reached the next tunnel in a matter of minutes and Anna stopped.

Lucy noticed and turned to her. "Why'd you stop?" Lucy asked.

"I can't go any further. I will get punished if I do. But I will tell you this; the next people that you approach will be S-Class mages from our guild." Anna explained. "So be careful, I wish you the best of luck." Anna said, and then started walking to the exit.

Lucy sighed and went to the next tunnel.

Once she entered a girl with blue hair, that was braided, and black eyes was standing there. She was wearing a white dress with a light blue belt hanging off on it and she was wearing gold earrings with a blue-gold necklace.

"I see you defeated Anna. She was always a useless little girl when it came down to it." the girl said.

Lucy scowled. "Wasn't she your comrade?!" Lucy yelled.

"She **was,** speaking in past tense. She is weak and is not my comrade." The girl said firmly.

Lucy growled.

"Oh, angry are we?" the girl smirked. "My name is Shinju, and I will be your new opponent." Shinju said.

"Bring it!" Lucy growled.

"Fly trap!" Shinju yelled. Lucy smirked as nothing happened but soon a plant came from the ground and began to close around her.

"I can't move!" Lucy yelled.

Shinju smirked. "Exactly, now die!" But when Shinju squeezed harder the flower popped. "Hmm, could it be that my **Flytrap** was so strong that it left nothing of you?" the girl asked herself.

"Think again!" said a voice from behind her.

Shinju turned around only to be kicked in the face by Lucy.

"Tck, you're tougher than I expected you to be, I guess I should have realized you weren't named an S-Class wizard for nothing." Shizu said.

"Well then, let's get a little more serious shall we?" Shinju smirked.

"Vines!" Shinju yelled. Only a couple seconds later a bunch of vines came from the floor and attacked Lucy.

Lucy just smirked. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Lucy yelled. The vines started shriveling up and soon they became ash.

Shinju stared wide eyed. "H-How?!" Shinju yelled.

Lucy walked up to Shinju and, get this, hugged her.

Shinju went wide eyed and her once dull eyes had a shine in them again.

Shinju did the least expected thing and started crying.

Lucy just hugged her, unlike the other Phantom Lord members, Lucy doesn't kill people but she finds the light in them and brings it out. That's part of her magic.

Shinju sobbed loudly and soon her sobs quieted down. Lucy broke the hug and smiled down at the now sleeping Shinju.

Lucy quietly walked down to the next path only to see a girl with black hair and red eyes, with a purple skirt and pink tube top.

The girl didn't seem to be bothered by Lucy. She just stared blankly at her.

Lucy didn't like this feeling. It was dark.

Lucy began to feel nervous but she shook it off.

Lucy ran at her with a fist of poison. "Fist of the Poison Dragon!" she yelled.

The girl did nothing to dodge it, but then at the last second she stepped to the side, turned to where she was standing, and kicked Lucy in the back.

"Gah!" Lucy yelled out in pain.

Lucy turned around and yelled, "Roar of the Element Dragon." With that attack she knocked the girl off her feet.

She took her sword and thrust it into the girl's chest.

Sure, Lucy didn't like to kill, but when she had to she did. Lucy knew this battle would end with her loosing if she didn't kill the girl on the spot.

Lucy kept walking and she reached a dead end. She then searched all around the castle and figured that she defeated all the top wizards so all the lower-classed wizards left.

Lucy left to the exit only to find Shinju and Anna waiting there.

Lucy smiled at them and walked towards the girls.

"I'm ready to go to jail now." Shinju said. Anna nodded in agreement. Lucy sighed. This always happened. "Okay, then." Lucy said.

Once they got to the Magic Council they took them to jail.

Lucy walked away towards Phantom Lord.

What she dreaded most about this job was that the only way back to her guild was by passing Fairy Tail.

Lucy continued walking and she finally started to pass her guilds rival guild.

That is until somebody stopped her. "Yo!" an old man said from behind her.

She turned around to see Makarov waving at her.

She couldn't help but smile and wave back.

"Come in and have a drink, why don't you?" Makarov offered. Lucy was about to reject but the smile on his face was a smile she hasn't seen from anyone in her guild, other than Gajeel, in a long time.

"Sure," Lucy decided.

Makarov knew that she was from Phantom Lord but he also knew that she was the kindest one there.

He walked into the guild and Lucy followed after him.

Once they entered the guild hall a member saw Lucy's guild stamp and yelled out, "What's a member from Phantom doing here?"

After that the guild quieted down and everybody was looking their direction.

"W-Welcome back, Master…" a white haired girl said.

"She's here because I invited her in." Makarov explained.

"Why?!" a boy with pink hair yelled.

"Because I wanted to!" the master yelled.

Everybody shut up after that little outburst.

"Let's party!" Makarov then yelled out.

Everybody cheered in joy. Lucy stared at the guild in shock. How could a guild have fun when there were jobs to be done?

"I s-should be getting to the guild," Lucy said "I don't want Gajeel to get worried…" Lucy muttered.

Natsu, having good hearing, heard this and ran over to her.

"Did you say Gajeel?!" Natsu asked. "Y-Yeah, why?" Lucy asked. "Oh, no reason…" Natsu said walking away. Lucy sweat-dropped.

'So he does worry about his guild members, huh?' Natsu thought while getting into another mindless fight with Gray.

"Hi, I'm Erza Scarlet," Erza introduced herself. "Nice to meet you." she said.

Lucy looked over her shoulder to look at Erza. "I'm Lucy Heartfillia, nice to meet you too." Lucy introduced. "I'm sorry about how wild our guild is, but it's their nature. If you ever want to you can come join us." Erza offered.

"I might just take you up on that offer," Lucy giggled.

Erza smiled. 'Is she really a Phantom member? She's so cheerful,' Erza thought.

"So what brings you here?" Erza asked.

"Oh, I was coming home from a mission but then your master invited me in for a drink.

"Ah, I see." Erza said. "So what was the mission?" she asked.

"To take down an all girls dark guild," Lucy explained. "But I gotta admit they didn't go down without a fight. I only killed one of them though." Lucy said sadly.

Erza eyes widened when she said she killed one, she was about to yell at Lucy until she saw her face. Erza's eyes softened.

"I get it," Erza said.

"I should really get going now. See you around!" Lucy said to the guild.

"Don't forget my offer!" Erza said. "I won't, trust me," Lucy said and started walking away.

**At Phantom Lord**

Lucy walked into the guild where everybody stared at her.

Gajeel was the only one to go up to her. "Luce, the master wants to see you," he said.

"O-Okay…" Lucy said hesitantly, and then walked off to her master's office.

Once at the door Lucy walked in. "M-Master I'm here." Lucy said.

"Lucy it's time to go home," Jose smirked. "Huh?" Lucy asked confusedly.

"Jude Heartfillia called. He wants you back." Jose said smirking even wider.

Lucy's eyes widened. "No! I refuse to go back there ever again!" Lucy yelled. "Lucy you dare disobey me?" Jose asked darkly.

Lucy didn't answer and ran out of his office crying. She ran downstairs. Gajeel saw her crying and went up to her. "L-Luce, what's wrong?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy ignored him and ran out of the guild. Then all of the sudden, when Lucy stopped for a break, her guild mark started shining.

Lucy stared at it wide-eyed. She started crying even more when her guild mark disappeared. She didn't even notice she ended up in Magnolia Town.

Erza, who just happened to be passing by, saw Lucy crying. Now she was curious. Lucy was just cheerful this morning. But then she saw her hand. Her guild mark was gone. Erza walked up to her and put her hand in Lucy's shoulder.

This startled Lucy a bit but she calmed down. "My offer still stands," Erza said. "Will you accept?"

Lucy turned around and hugged Erza while nodding in response to her question.

Erza was a bit shocked at first but then hugged Lucy back.

They walked to the guild where everybody stared at them when they walked in. "Master, Lucy wishes to join our guild." Erza said.

Makarov was confused at first, but then he looked at the crying Lucy.

He nodded. "Mira-San bring the stamp over." Makarov ordered.

Mirajane nodded and walked over with the stamp in her hand. "Where would you like it and what color?" Mirajane asked cheerfully. This reminded Lucy of when Sue gave Lucy her guild stamp.

"O-On the back of my hand and in pink, please." Lucy said.

Mirajane nodded and stamped the back of her hand.

Later with Lucy, she was currently sleeping in her house in Oak Town. She already packed everything and all she needed to do now was find an apartment.

She already summoned Virgo to keep her stuff in the spirit world.

The next morning Lucy woke up, grabbed her keys, and left.

Lucy reached Fairy Tail and what she saw shocked her.

Fairy Tail had metal poles in it and it was almost completely destroyed. She stared, frozen, in shock.

"W-What happened?" she asked.

"Phantom Lord…" Mirajane answered, coming up from behind her. Suddenly Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy showed up from behind her.

"Phantom?!" Natsu yelled in rage.

"I'm sorry. This is my entire fault." Lucy said, looking down. "It's not your fault at all, Lucy." Erza said. "We've always had a bad past with Phantom Lord."

Lucy looked up and nodded, though she wasn't so convinced.

"I'll lead you to the temporary guild hall." Mirajane said, and led the way as the rest followed.

They were all led to the basement floor that is temporarily the beer hall.

"We've always been on bad terms with Phantom, but I didn't think they'd go that far." Lucy heard Jet say. "We should crush 'em." Droy said.

"Stop it guys, this is Phantom we're talking about. _That _Phantom." Levy said.

Lucy looked down. 'Is Phantom Lord that horrible to everyone?' she thought.

"Yo! Welcome back!" Master Makarov said as they approached him.

"Gramps! What're you sitting around here for?!" Natsu yelled. "Huh? Oh, Lucy is here. Welcome to the guild, Lucy!" Master waved.

"Thanks…" Lucy said quietly. "Master, don't you understand the situation here?!" Erza yelled. "The guilds been busted up!" Natsu yelled.

"Now, now, calm down." Master Makarov said. "It's not something to get so riled up about." Then he took another gulp from his beer mug.

"What?" Gray asked. "Phantom? That's all those half-wits got in them?" Master said, talking from his beer mug.

"Attacking the guild when nobody was around? Who'd take pleasure in that?" Makarov said, putting his mug down.

"Nobody was here?" Erza asked.

"It seems the attack happened in the middle of the night." Mirajane explained. "So that's why no one is injured. Thank goodness." Erza said in relief.

"If they can only manage to sneak attack, we shouldn't even give those guys the time of the day." Makarov said. "They aren't worth our time!"

Then suddenly Natsu punched the wall. "That's not right!" he yelled. "I won't be satisfied until we go and crush those guys!"

"This discussion is over!" Makarov said. "Until the upper floor is repaired, we'll take work requests from here."

"This isn't time for doing jobs!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu! I've had about enough of you." Makarov yelled, slapping Lucy's butt.

"And you spank me, _why_?" Lucy muttered. Mirajane puffed out her cheeks. "Master, I'll get mad!" she exclaimed.

Makarov laughed and jumped off the table and ran around with his arms out like an airplane.

"Gramps!" exclaimed Natsu. "Just a second…" Makarov said quietly. "Gotta pee…"

"Why are you okay with this gramps?" Natsu said to himself.

"Natsu," Mirajane called out. "This is just as hard for the Master, you know." She said. "But outright conflict between guilds is forbidden by the Council."

"Well they're the ones that attacked us first!" Natsu yelled in anger. "That's not the problem." Mirajane said.

"If that's how the Master feels… there is nothing we can do." Erza said.

Later that day Lucy began to walk home. "Things have really gotten complicated, haven't they, Plue." Lucy said.

"Hey! Missy! Don't blame me if you fall in!" yelled one of the boat men.

"Our guild, I mean, Phantom Lord is famous for not getting along with Fairy Tail…" Lucy said. "I actually fretted in choosing which one to join; in the end I joined Phantom… What a horrible choice…"

"Well you know what, I think I made the right decision transferring to Fairy Tail. Because they are…" Lucy said as she opened the door.

When she walked in she was greeted by Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy.

"The best?!" Lucy yelled, shocked that they were there.

"There are a lot of them y'all" Lucy yelled, while throwing a chair at Natsu.

"The incident with Phantom means that they have come to Magnolia." Erza said, then took a sip of tea.

"It's possible they have looked up where everyone lives." Gray said. "So it'll be safer if we stay in groups. That's what Mira said." He explained.

"Everyone is having a sleepover here and there today." Happy pointed out.

"So Natsu and Gray staying with me is already decided?" Lucy asked. "And why at my house?"

Then she spotted Happy looking through her laundry.

"Her laundry!" Happy exclaimed.

"Hey, cat over there! What are you…?" Lucy started. "And Plue, what are you eating?!" she yelled in annoyance.

"Oh, Plue! What're you eating?! Let me have some!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well, I'm hitting the pipe, so quiet down." Gray said while lying down on Lucy's bed.

"Anyway…" Erza said, looking Gray's way and standing up. "You all smell like sweat. We're all sleeping in the same room, so take a bath." She said, while Lucy sulked in the background.

"Don't wanna! What a pain…" Natsu whined. "But I'm sleepy…" Gray complained.

"I suppose I must. Shall we take a bath together like we used to a long time ago?" Erza asked, grabbing the blushing Gray and Natsu's shoulders.

"What kind of relationship do you three have?!" asked the blushing Lucy. "We're the strongest team!" Happy cheered. "That's not what strength means!" Lucy yelled.

_Meanwhile, in the streets of Magnolia…_

"You sure about this, Levy?" asked Droy. "Wouldn't it be better for you to stay with Laki at the girl's dorms?" Jet asked.

"It's fine. No problem!" cheered the cheerful Levy. "We're a team, right?"

Jet and Droy got hearts in their eyes and fell to the ground with hearts surrounding them. "Levy!" the two exclaimed in unison. Then they got back up.

"There's nothing to fear with us here!" Jet cheered. "I'll protect you, Levy!" Droy cheered.

Suddenly a dark shadow jumped from the roof and Team Shadow Gear turned around in shock.

That night, was the night that Phantom started a war…


	2. The War of Heartfillia!

Chapter 2: The War of Heartfillia.

_Year x784_

Lucy had just finished her bath with Plue and she got out and changed into a white t-shirt and pink sweats.

She left the bathroom and went to her room. "Hey, Natsu. Why don't you go in next?" Lucy asked, but Natsu ignored her and fell asleep, with Happy next to him munching on a fish.

"How about you, Gray?" Lucy asked, but he was reading. Erza sat down on Lucy's bed in a towel.

She sighed. "The hot water was nice…" she said.

"Erza… You guys are making yourselves way too comfortable…" Lucy muttered.

"Oh, pardon me." Erza apologized. She got up and requipped. A bright light surrounded her. Once the light disappeared she was in purple pajamas.

"Is this more tasteful?" Erza asked. Lucy nodded.

"Why did Phantom suddenly attack anyway?" Lucy asked, even though she already knew why.

"I don't know. We've had many brushes with them in the past, but there has never been such a direct attack like this before…" Erza explained.

"Gramps should quit being a wimp and just kick their butts." Natsu muttered with his head on the table and an angry tick mark on his head.

Lucy sweat dropped. "You were awake…" she said.

"You know he's not afraid of them." Gray said. "He's one of the 10 wizard saints."

"Wait, why are you reading so nonchalantly?!" yelled Lucy, as she took the papers away from Gray.

"Hey! I wanna know what happens next!" Gray complained. "No! Levy is gonna be the first one to read it!" Lucy yelled.

Erza held out her hand. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Lucy yelled.

"Anyways, you mentioned the ten wizard saints. I think I remember Master Jose telling me that he was one a long time ago. So what are they?" Lucy asked.

"It's a title given to the ten most skilled wizards on the continent, as determined by the head of the Magic Council." Erza explained. "Oh, wow!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Phantom's Master is one, too." Happy said.

'As is he…' Erza thought, picturing a blue haired man with a red tattoo over his eye.

Natsu slammed his hand on the table and his face darkened. "He is afraid! The only thing Phantom has is numbers!" he yelled.

"That's not true at all! They're stronger than you think!" Lucy yelled.

The group stared shocked, but Lucy continued.

"I've known them almost all my life! And they're strong! Don't underestimate them! If we get too cocky, we'll lose for sure!" she yelled.

"Lucy's right." Erza agreed. Gray nodded.

"Anyway, the only reason that Master Makarov is not fighting is because he and Mira don't want us getting into any trouble." Gray said. "Cause they know what would happen if our guilds crash."

"They're trying to uphold order in the entire magic world." Lucy finished.

"Those guys are nothing" Natsu said.

"No, if it came to an actual battle, mutual destruction would be inevitable." Erza warned. "Our offensive & defensive strength is equal. Master Jose is a Saint Wizard, said to be just as powerful as Master Makarov. They also have a group called Element Four, the equivalent of our S-Class wizards." Erza explained. "There were two deemed most dangerous of all, Black Steel Gajeel and Elemental Lucy. But now Lucy has gone to our guild only Gajeel is left. We believe he's the one responsible for our guilds destruction. The Iron Dragon Slayer…" Erza said.

Lucy flinched when Erza brought up Element Four and Gajeel, because they were her closest friends.

"Gajeel is almost as strong as me. He eats iron and metal. Watch out for him, he's stronger than he appears." Lucy said. "The same with Element 4, so be careful with them."

_Phantom Lord…_

"I heard you attacked Fairy Tail, Gajeel." One of the members said. "I also heard Lucy transferred the_" the member started, but was cut off by an iron pole to the face.

"Don't talk about Lucy in my presence." Gajeel growled and continued eating.

The rest of the guild laughed at the guy. "We don't need to worry about that Fairy Scum." Gajeel said, standing up. "They can't do anything, because we're the strong ones."

"The embers have been spread." Master Jose said, walking into the room. "That was splendid work, Gajeel."

"You're too soft, Master. That won't be enough to stir up those lowlifes." Gajeel said. "That's why I left them one more present." He said as he smirked evilly.

"Well I'll be…" Jose laughed. "Well, make sure to keep this one alive."

_Magnolia South Gate Park…_

People of the town were surrounded by a huge tree.

In the middle Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were walking through.

"Pardon us. Please let us through. We're guild members." Erza said while walking, Lucy and the others trailing behind her.

"Hey, isn't that Lucy, from Phantom?" one of the people in the crowd whispered.

"Yeah, but I heard she quit and left to Fairy Tail." Another said.

What they saw shocked them all.

Happy gasped in shock. Erza, Lucy, and Gray stared wide-eyed. Natsu face darkened.

'Gajeel…' Lucy thought angrily.

There, hanging on the tree, was Team shadow gear, all busted up. They had the Phantom Lord mark on them.

"Somebody, please get them down from there." said an old man from the crowd.

"But…" one man started. "That mark…" the other began. "We can't get involved." one other person in the crowd finished.

"Levy!" Erza yelled.

"Jet! Droy!" Gray yelled.

"Phantom!" Natsu yelled in anger.

'Gajeel! How could you!' Lucy thought angrily.

A small old man was walking through the crowd. This man was Master Makarov.

He walked up to the tree and his 'children'.

"Master…" Erza said quietly.

"Having our pub demolished was one thing…" Makarov started. "But no one can stay quiet after seeing their children's blood!" he yelled as his stick snapped.

A strong magic aura surrounded Makarov.

"To war!" he yelled.

_Magnolia Hospital…_

'Droy… Jet… even Levy…' Lucy thought. "I can't believe Gajeel did this to them…" she said.

"Unforgivable…"

_Flashback…_

Lu-Chan! You're from Phantom Lord, right? I heard you were writing a novel?!" Levy cheered.

"Eh! Words already got out?" Lucy sulked.

"Aye!" Happy cheered. "Somehow I could guess who spread it around…" Lucy muttered. "Come to think of it!" said Levy. "I never really introduced myself. My name is Levy. Levy McGarden!" she winked. "And this is Jet." Levy introduced. Jet poked his hat up and grinned. "Hey there!" he greeted. "…And Droy." She said.

"Y-You're cute…" Droy said. "And we're…" Levy started.

"…Team Shadow Gear!" the group yelled in unison, while standing on a table.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Lucy said. "Anyway, I can't write books at all but I just love to read them!" Levy exclaimed, getting closer to Lucy's face. Lucy backed her face up. "Can you let me read yours?" Levy asked.

Lucy got shy. "I-I can't… It's not good enough to show anyone yet…" Lucy said while playing with her fingers.

"Don't be silly. What's the point of writing if no one can read it?" Jet asked. "It's like they say, being a writer is like showing people your butt." Droy said.

At this, Lucy covered her butt with her hands.

"You won't get anywhere if you stay shy about it!" Levy exclaimed. "Let me see! Let me see! Please!" Levy begged. Lucy blushed holding her face.

"I'm not talking about your butt, of course…" Levy said mischievously. "Though I wouldn't mind seeing that either…" Lucy grabbed her cup and hid her face behind it.

"I-It's not done yet…" said the blushing Lucy. "Then, can I be the very first one to read it when it's done?!" Levy asked, winking.

"Y-Yeah!" Lucy answered. "It's a deal! Yay!" cheered Levy.

_End Flashback…_

Lucy's hands balled into fists.

'She was the very first person to approach me…' Lucy thought. "That's…" Lucy started, as she started crying. "…Unforgivable!" she exclaimed as tears fell down her face.

_Oak Town, Phantom Lord…_

Three members were walking to the guild doors on a mission. "Well then, let's get some work done." one of them said. "And maybe we can pluck some fairy wings of our own on the way back." The other said. When they reached the door, there was an explosion.

The three members were blown back.

Everyone got into defensive stance. When the smoke cleared, there stood **all **of the Fairy Tail members.

"We are Fairy Tail!" Makarov yelled. Guild members went in to attack Natsu. Natsu's eyes narrowed. He attacked them with fire and they turned completely black with ash.

"Anyone will do! Just bring it on!" Natsu yelled.

The Phantom Lord members ran forward to attack.

"Get 'em!" yelled Macou as the Fairy Tail members charged forward.

Everyone started attacking.

"Purple Net!" yelled Macou as a purple magic circle appeared and purple fire came out, tying up most of the members that attacked him. "Wakaba!" ordered Macou. "I'm on it." Macou said. "Smoke Rush!" he exclaimed as a green magic circle appeared and pink smoke punched the tied up members.

Some members went after Alzack. He took his gun out. "Guns Magic!" he yelled as blue magic circles appeared on the people who attacked him. They all got shot and fell to the ground. "Spark Shot!" he yelled.

Suddenly a guy came up behind Alzack. "Die!" he yelled, but a green magic circle showed up on him and he got shot back.

"Nice shot, Bisca!" Alzack complimented. "You're getting rusty, Al!" Bisca said. "Target lock on!" she said as she put her gun up and aimed it. "Homing Shoot!" she yelled.

There was a huge explosion surrounding the members that attacked her comrades. They all got blown back.

Suddenly the members started attacking Makarov.

Makarov stayed still. Then he opened his shining eyes and grew into a giant. The members stared in shock. Makarov punched his huge fist to the ground.

"M-Monster!" one of the members under Makarov's hand exclaimed. "You dared to hurt this monsters children!" Makarov yelled in rage. "Do not think for one moment that human laws will protect you!"

"H-He's strong!" exclaimed one of the members. "Their fighters mean business, too!" another member exclaimed.

"These guys are insane!" yelled another. "These are what Fairy Tail wizards are like" one exclaimed, watching Erza slash her swords at the members.

'I have to remember, Lucy told us not to get too cocky.' Erza thought. Some members attacked Reedus. "Picture Magic: Wild Stampede!" Reedus exclaimed as he painted a picture of hogs on his stomach. The pictures came to life and trampled over the Phantom Lord members.

"Wood Make: Dam of Bashful Love!" Laki yelled as she got into the making pose and a yellow magic circle appeared.

A bunch of wood weapons showed up and attacked the members of Phantom. "That makes no sense!" yelled one of the members from the sidelines.

"Here's a cat!" one member yelled attacking Happy. "This should be a cinch!" the other yelled attacking with a group of members. Happy stood there smiling. "Aye!" he exclaimed with a creepy, darkened face. "I'm a wizard too, you know!" he yelled as he flew away and the members bumped into each other. Happy made two huge fish appear and hit the members with them.

He got a dark face, with yellow shining eyes, and a watermelon in his hands. "So I'm a cat. Got a problem?!" Happy asked darkly. "Not at all…" said one of the members on the ground.

"Jose! Show yourself!" yelled the giant Makarov. Members strayed away from him. Erza ran forward while requipping. She let out a battle yell and transformed into her Flame Empress Armor.

"Where are they?!" Erza yelled. "Where are Gajeel and Element 4?!"

Meanwhile Gajeel was standing on the top of the guild. "Gihee…" he chuckled. "So that's Titania Erza…" he said. "Laxus and Mystogan are sitting out on this one, huh? What a mockery… Still, I can't believe everything is following Master Jose's plan… Rampage to your hearts' content, your useless scum…" Gajeel smirked.

_Magnolia Streets…_

"Geez, they left me behind." Lucy puffed out her cheeks. "Well, I guess someone has to watch over Levy and the others…" Lucy sighed. Suddenly it started raining. "Oh no! A sun shower!" exclaimed Lucy. She started hearing footsteps. She turned around. "Who's there?!" yelled Lucy, cautiously.

"Juvia!" exclaimed Lucy. "What are you…" she started but Juvia trapped her in a Water Lock. Lucy tried to make it explode.

"Juvia made her Water Lock stronger, so you are unable to make it explode." Juvia explained.

"Non, non, non, good job Juvia-Sama." Sol said, twisting his green mustache.

Lucy soon fell unconscious. Juvia and Sol carried her to Phantom Lords headquarters.

_Phantom Lord…_

"Take this!" yelled one of the Phantom Lord members as half of the Phantom Lord members attacked half of the Fairy Tail members.

Laki got blown back but Natsu swallowed the flames that the Phantom Lord member attacked with. Natsu laughed.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed, smirking.

"Who is this guy?!" yelled one of the members.

"He just ate fire!" yelled another one of the members.

"Don't tell me, he's…!?" another member started.

"I'll blow you all away!" Natsu yelled as he pounded his fists together and a red magic circle appeared.

He cupped his hands over his mouth. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he yelled as he blew fire out.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray yelled as ice lances came out of his palm and attacked the Phantom Lord members.

Erza requipped into her Black Wing Armor and slashed the Phantom Lord members.

"Wood Make: The Distance Between the Two is Forever!" Laki yelled as feet made of wood started kicking the Phantom Lord members.

"Yup, it makes no sense!" the member on the sidelines exclaimed.

"Guns Magic: Mud Shot!" Alzack yelled as he shot at the Phantom members.

"Requip! Magic Shotgun!" Bisca yelled as her gun changed. Green magic circles appeared on the Phantom members. "Wide Shot!" Bisca yelled as the guns shot at the members.

Natsu attacked with fire and Gray attacked with ice. They met together, back to back; Natsu with fire on his hands and Gray with ice on his.

"Not too shabby, droopy eyes." Natsu grinned. "Same to you, slanty eyes." smirked Gray.

"What do you say we give them all thrashing?!" Wakaba suggested. "Let's do it!" Macou answered.

"Erza! I leave things here to you!" Makarov yelled while climbing upstairs.

"Master!" Erza called out to him. "Jose is most likely on the top floor. I will go put an end to him." Makarov said.

Erza relaxed a bit. "Please be careful…" she said. Makarov destroyed a wall and walked into it.

"Gihee," Gajeel chuckled. "Guess it's time to wreak some havoc now that the main threat's gone." Gajeel said and jumped down.

Natsu continued to attack the Phantom Lord Guild members with his fire and Gray continued attacking with his ice.

A group of Phantom members attacked Cana.

She pulled out some cards. "Card Magic! Lighting! Reverse Tower! Lovers!" she yelled as she separated 3 cards. "Fate of Lightning!" The Phantom members were electrocuted.

"Ring Magic!" Loke yelled as his ring began to shine. "Twister!" The Phantom members were sucked into a twister.

Elfman transformed his arm into a beast arm. "Manly! Manly!" he yelled as he punched some members. "Only manly… Is manly!"

"That makes no sense…" A phantom member said. "What's with his arm?" asked another. "It's Take-Over Magic!" another exclaimed. "He's turned his arm into a beast's arm!" a phantom member yelled.

"He's Elfman!" a side viewer yelled. "The one who defeats monsters and absorbs their power into his arm!?" one yelled. "He's Beast-Arm Elfman!" another exclaimed.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound. Everyone looked towards where it came from in shock.

"Gihee…"

"The Iron Dragon Slayer…" Erza said. "Black Steel Gajeel!" she exclaimed.

"You're the one that attacked Levy!" Nab yelled as he prepared to attack Gajeel. Gajeel knocked him back with an iron pole. "Nab!" Loke yelled.

"That guy… He caught his own comrades in that attack!" Gray yelled.

Gajeel jumped down from the sign he was standing on. "Gihee. Come at me, scum." He chuckled. "The great Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel, will take you on."

"Manly men…" Elfman yelled "…Are still men, even if they're scum!" he yelled as he attacked Gajeel, changing his arm into a brick kind of arm.

"Elfman, huh?" Gajeel smirked. He made his hand an iron pole and pushed Elfman's hand back, then he made his other hand an iron pole and aimed for Elfman's face. Elfman quickly moved to the side, then Gajeel made his leg an iron pole and aimed for Elfman again. Luckily, Elfman managed to grab it.

"Oh? Not bad." Gajeel smirked. "A real man must live a strong life." Elfman said. "Then how about this?" Gajeel said. He made smaller, but big enough, iron poles and attacked other Phantom members.

"Your attacking your own comrades!" Elfman exclaimed madly as he looked towards the members. "Not smart to be easily distracted!" Gajeel smirked and punched Elfman with an iron pole. Natsu appeared and kicked himself towards Gajeel, using Elfman as a helper. (By kicking him in the stomach…)

"Gajeel!" he yelled angrily and punched Gajeel back to the wall with a flaming fist.

"He sent Gajeel flying!" "I've never seen that before!" members exclaimed, obviously shocked.

Gajeel looked up, smirking.

"I'm Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu yelled with his fists on fire. "Let me handle him, Elfman." Natsu said.

"Why you! First you use me as a trampoline, and now you're interfering in a man-to-man fight!" Elfman exclaimed. "Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel yelled.

Natsu took it head on, but held onto it.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled turning around.

Natsu's head was down and the pole was burning. "He attacked the guild… and Levy and the others…" Natsu said angrily. Gajeel's eyes narrowed. Natsu set his fists on fire and raised his head.

"Die!" he yelled and threw Gajeel towards the roof. Gajeel jumped back down and tried to punch Natsu. His and Natsu's fists clash and Natsu punched Gajeel's face, pushing him back.

"He's all fired up now!" Wakaba cheered. "Sure is nice to be young!" Macou said over his shoulder, though he was smiling.

Elfman 'hmphed.' "Impressively done." Erza complimented.

"Natsu! You can have this manly fight!" Elfman yelled. "Just promise me you'll…!" he was cut off by Natsu.

Natsu turned around. "Yeah!" he smiled. "I'll beat him to a pulp!"

Gajeel's fist shot up from the rubble of rocks. He got up, "That had no affect on me at all." He smirked.

Natsu smirked as well. "Looks like it did to me." He said smugly.

"That so?!" Gajeel exclaimed and ran forward. 'He's fast!' Natsu thought as Gajeel kicked him back.

"Oh, man…" Gray and Loke paled. "This is crazy…" Loke said.

"Come on now, I know that didn't hurt you either." Gajeel said. Natsu exploded from the pile of rocks. He laughed "You know the score, that's for sure!" he smirked. Gajeel smirked as well.

"You're annoying, you know that." Gajeel said and summoned a magic circle. "Shut it, hard head." Natsu said, setting his fist charged his iron club at Natsu.

Natsu stopped it with his hand.

"Don't get cocky, scrap metal freak!" Natsu yelled. "Oh? The rumors were true. You are powerful, indeed." Gajeel said. He turned his arm back to normal. "Ouch, that burns." He said. "So, is that all you got, Salamander?" "Don't worry, that was just me saying hello…" Natsu said. "…Before out dragon fight." Both their eyes narrowed.

Then they both charged at each other.

They both punched each other, then Gajeel kicked Natsu back.

Natsu grabbed his leg, stopping with his heel. "Heavy…" he said in pain.

Gajeel was about to kick him again, but Natsu spotted this and punched him to the ceiling.

Gajeel made spikes on his shoes and hung from his feet. Natsu tried to punch him again, but Gajeel held his iron arm up and got pushed back. Natsu landed. "I'm all fired up!" he yelled.

Gajeel landed upside down again. "Destroying you will actually be fun!" Gajeel smirked.

There was a rumbling in the building. "Oh!" Wakaba exclaimed.

"Uh, oh. It's started…" Macou said, nervously.

"This is bad." Gray sighed. "What is this?" a member of Phantom Lord asked.

"This is Master Makarov's anger." Cana explained.

"The Giant's Wrath…" Loke said. "No one can stop him now…" Nab smirked.

The Phantom members withered in fear. "The whole guild is shaking!" a member exclaimed.

"That's the manly Master Makarov for you!" Elfman smiled. Erza slashed her sword.

"Prepare yourselves. As long as we have Master Makarov, we cannot lose!" she yelled.

_Meanwhile, with Master Makarov…_

A bright light surrounded Makarov as the floors rumbled beneath him.

He broke the walls of Jose's office.

Master Jose smirked. The windows shattered as Makarov came closer into the office.

"Jose…" Makarov said. "Oh, look at what the cat dragged in…" Jose said darkly. "What is the meaning of that?!" Makarov exclaimed. "It's been awhile, Makarov." Jose said. "I believe it was the conference 6 years ago when we last met…" he said. "I was at a real loss then. I was a bit inebriated at the time, you see…" he smirked.

Makarov aimed his giant hand at Jose. There was a loud crash and smoke covering where he hit. "I am not here to small talk, Jose!" Makarov yelled angrily.

When the smoke cleared Jose was sitting there, smirking and perfectly fine. "A projection?!" Makarov yelled. "Don't tell me you've fled from the building!" he yelled

"A fight between fellow Wizard Saints could be catastrophic." Jose explained. "I would simply prefer a more sensible victory, you see…" he said looking up.

"Where are you? Face me man-to-man!" Makarov demanded.

Suddenly a projection appeared of a struggling, tied up, Lucy. Makarov went wide eyed. "Lucy! Why?!" he exclaimed. "Why you ask?" Jose said. "She's a member of your guild, and you don't even know who Miss Lucy Heartfillia actually is?" He made a magic circle, while Lucy had her back turned.

"Don't!" Makarov yelled, reaching his hand out.

A huge man that was crying appeared behind Makarov. Makarov turned around shocked. 'Oh man! I didn't sense him at all!' Makarov thought, he tried to escape but it was too late. The man clapped his hands together and Makarov was sent flying to the ground.

….

**That's the second chapter everyone! I hope you like it! And I'd like to thank: GoldenRoseTanyaTemporaryHIAT US, Yuri M. , and lilangel25, for being my first 3 reviewers!**

**I'll try to make the next chapter soon!**


End file.
